Muscle Man beats up Roger
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Roger took Muscle Man's car on a drunken night and did some things in it. Big mistake on Roger. Muscle Man will not be happy. First story of 2015.


**Happy new year everyone! This is Smoke with the first story of 2015 in this story Muscle Man is the main character of this story. I don't own Regular Show or American Dad. Enjoy**.

The sun was rising in Twin Peeks park Muscle Man decided to get some breakfast from cheezers. When he walked outside to get into his car he fell down and found out that his car is gone. "Where's my car!?" He asked.

Then Mordecai and Rigby enter the scene. "Hey Muscle Man where's your car?" Mordecai asked.

"I should be asking you losers that question!" Muscle Man replied.

"We didn't take your car!" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, we were coming up with new topics for Aw What?!" said Rigby.

"Then who took it. I can rule out Pops because he can't fit in there, Skips and Benson wouldn't drive it." said Muscle Man then his phone rings and he answers it.

"Muscle Man it's me Hi-Five Ghost, Lo-Five found your car in th bad part of town, it's in impound." said Hi-Five Ghost on the phone.

"Thanks bro!" Muscle Man replied and hanged up.

* * *

><p>Muscle Man is in the impound lot with Lo-Five Ghost. "Now I should warn you Muscle Man you won't like the looks of it." Lo-Five Ghost warned.<p>

"Don't worry Lo-Five, once I get my pride and joy back we can get some donuts and do some donuts!" said Muscle Man.

"I don't think so." said Lo-Five Ghost showing Muscle Man's car, but it was damaged such as broken windshield, standing on cinderblocks, smashed doors, broken side mirrors and to top it off someone wrote wash me on the hood.

"My car!" Muscle Man ran to his car and cried on the hood.

"We also found some drugs such as coke, meth and pot in the trunk and glove compartment." said Lo-Five Ghost. "That and a bag full of empty bottles of liquor in the back, ran a red light and two hit and runs."

"I didn't do any of those things!" Muscle Man protested.

"Don't worry you're clean. We got the footage of the camera and it's Roger Smith from American Dad." said Muscle Man.

"What?! I hate that guy! He's gonna pay!" Muscle Man shouted.

"If you bring him in all charges will be dropped and he will be arrested for his crimes." said Lo-Five Ghost.

"I will but I'm bring my version of Justice and crack his skull like a egg!" Muscle Man and walked away.

"I'll allow it!" said Lo-Five Ghost.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Langely Falls Roger was closing up his bar for the night, he already dressed up in his bartender uniform and a black wig. "Man what was I doing last night?" He asked. Then he find a wallet and opens it to see Muscle Man's driver license and a picture of him and Starla. "That's one ugly man."<p>

Then he hears someone coming upstairs. "We're closed beat it!" said Roger.

"You sure, bro?" Muscle Man asked glaring at Roger.

"Wait you're real?!" Roger exclaimed.

"That's right and you trashed my car, placed drugs and framed me for crimes I didn't do." said Muscle Man.

"I think you were here last night and forgot your wallet." said Roger and holds Muscle Man's wallet.

Muscle Man walks up to Roger and grabs his wallet. "You own me 5 grand!" Muscle Man shouted.

"Actually that's your problem not mine." said Roger.

"Yes it is." said Muscle Man.

"Why don't you go back to your ugly friend and tell him that he's not a girl." said Roger.

Muscle Man grabs a bottle and smashed it on Roger's head, after that he started beating up Roger. "That's my fiancé you fathead buttface!" Muscle Man shouted.

Muscle Man grabbed a keg and bested Roger with it repeatily then he grabbed Roger and slid him across the bar hitting a bunch of beer bottles and glasses in Roger's face.

Then Stan Smith enters the attic and sees the beatdown. "Oh my God, Roger is getting his ass kicked!" Stan exclaimed. "My birthday wish came true!" Stan grabbed a beer and sat at a table and watched the beatdown.

Muscle Man grabbed Roger and broke Roger's back just like Bane broke Batman's back. "You know who else likes breaking people's backs? My mom!" said Muscle Man.

"Your moma so fat she can went to school she sat next to everybody!" Roger replied.

But that was a big mistake for Roger Muscle Man started smashing Roger like the Hulk smashed Loki in the Avengers. Then he placed Roger in a vending machine and threw the vending outside and it exploded.

Roger was flying and landed in the cactus, razor bladed and lemon juice store and he screamed in pain. Muscle Man and Stan found him and picked him up.

* * *

><p>After that Roger was pretty broken and handcuffed and was taken back to the Smith house. Muscle Man has told Stan about Roger's crimes back his world. "What's your name?" Stan asked.<p>

"Mitch Sorrenstein. But my friends call me Muscle Man." said Muscle Man.

"I see looks can be deceiving, Stan Smith C.I.A. I know the alien and he's been living here rent free." said Stan.

"Yeah I know. This is American Dad." said Muscle Man.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." said Stan. "Anyway you're gonna turn in Roger?"

"Yeah I hate this guy." said Muscle Man.

"Alright dude take it easy." said Stan.

Muscle Man took Roger back to his world, instead of going to jail for his crimes he was places under house arrest. It gest worst for Roger some of the money he makes at Roger's place has to go to Muscle Man's car and the city of Twin Peeks.

**That's right I hate Roger the Alien why? He's a giant dick! To me it feels like he was sent to Earth just to ruin people's life he also did the same to his alien leader. Anyway please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
